remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration is a February 12, 2003 film produced by Steven Speilburg and directed by Don Bluth, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was also the second Don Bluth film to be edited to remove PG-level subject matter. It also the tenth and most famous installment of The Land Before Time franchise. Plot Littlefoot has nightmares involving the "Great Circle", and when he mentions it to his grandparents, they reveal they are sharing the experience, with Grandpa lamenting that they need to go somewhere. Led only by their instinct, they leave the next day. Out of curiosity, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie follow them. During their trek, Littlefoot and his grandparents are joined by Sue, a Supersaurus who is driven on by the same sense as Littlefoot and his grandparents. The group is joined by dozens of other Longnecks feeling the same instincts. Meanwhile, Littlefoot's friends meet Pat, an elderly Apatosaurus. Littlefoot's herd reaches a large crater where hundreds of Longnecks have gathered. There, he meets his father, Bron, for the first time. After been separated from his mate in an earthshake, he has become guardian to a young Brachiosaurus, Shorty, who becomes jealous of Littlefoot taking all of his father's attention. Meanwhile, Pat shares to Littlefoot's friends that the Longnecks are being driven by a tradition involving a solar eclipse, which was taken as a sign that the Sun will be sent crashing down into the Earth. Every solar eclipse, Longnecks from all around the world gather in one location to stretch their necks up and "catch" the Sun, so they can propel it back up into the sky. Soon after, Pat steps into a pool of magma, which scalds his leg, but he is still able to move. On the day of the eclipse, Littlefoot wakes up to see Shorty traveling over the crater walls and running away, out of spite for being ignored by Bron. He catches up to Shorty and convinces him to stay; the two reconcile and agree to see themselves as brothers. Moments later, as Littlefoot reunites with his friends, a Sharptooth attacks the group. Pat defends the children but is slowed down by his injured leg. Bron rushes to their aid and defends them from the Sharptooth, only for it to be joined by two other Sharpteeth. Littlefoot's grandparents assist in the fight as well. As soon as the three Sharpteeth are defeated, the eclipse occurs, and the sudden darkness scares away the Sharpteeth. Littlefoot, his grandparents, Bron, and Pat take their place among the other Longnecks, who have all gathered on top of the crater walls. They succeed in "catching" the Sun, and everyone rejoices as the eclipse ends. With their mission completed, the different Longneck herds depart on their separate ways. Sue departs with an Ultrasaurus. Littlefoot's friends ask Pat to come live with them in the Great Valley, which he accepts. Littlefoot is initially hesitant in leaving Bron, as he is the leader of a migratory herd, but he eventually realizes that he belongs in the Great Valley. Accepting this, Bron leaves with Shorty and his herd, promising to keep in touch with Littlefoot and visit him. Littlefoot returns to the Valley with his friends, grandparents, and Pat. Cast *Alec Medlock as Littlefoot *Kiefer Sutherland as Bron *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *James Garner as Pat *Bernadette Peters as Sue *John Ingle as Narrator/Cera's Dad Songs *Adventuring - Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera and Ducky (Alec Medlock, Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon) *Me and My Dad - Littlefoot (Alec Medlock) *Bestest Friends (a.k.a. Best of Friends) - Petrie, Cera and Ducky (Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon) Category:Don Bluth films Category:Non-Disney films Category:Land Before Time Movies Category:Movies Category:Universal Studios films